


Removing the Middle Man

by Toxin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (barely), Alcohol, Alive Allison Argent, Allison Lives, Cunnilingus, Dom Allison Argent, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash February 2018, First Kiss, Floor Sex, Friends to Lovers, Kira-centric, Kitsune Kira Yukimura, because why not, femslashfebruary2018, well first of a lot between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxin/pseuds/Toxin
Summary: Prompt: So so so Allison and Kira have become friends and there's no hard feelings about Scott at all. In fact, they enjoy talking about him and joking about what a silly puppy he is. And with a bit of wine, they talk about his "technique" and Allison says "does he do the thing where he cups your face with his hand?" and she demonstrates. And Kira says, yeah, and did he ever do the thing where he brushes against the side of your breast?" and examples. And then they keep sharing examples until naked sex."Kira should feel weird about being seated, barefoot, on Allison’s living room rug as her ex’s ex fetched them a bottle of wine. Instead, the carpet was fluffy and comfortable, and Kira felt warm from the two beers she’d had, and the only weird thing about the evening so far was how not-weird all of it was."___(Written for my "Allison/Kira" bingo card square)





	Removing the Middle Man

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February everyone!

Kira wasn’t drunk.

She was, admittedly, a  _little_  tipsy. Not enough to make a sleepover with Allison Argent not bizarre on  _some_  level, but the few drinks they’d had at the pub before heading over to Allison’s place made it easier for Kira to question why they’d never bothered trying to hang out before tonight.

Allison was fun. Really fun, in fact. Plus, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Kira that Allison was kind, and funny, and that she had the cutest dimples.

Kira could see why Scott had fallen in love with the brunette. Which, of course, reminded Kira that she should feel weird about being seated, barefoot, on Allison’s living room rug as her ex’s ex fetched them a bottle of wine. Instead, the carpet was fluffy and comfortable, and Kira felt warm from the two beers she’d had, and the only weird thing about the evening so far was how not-weird all of it was.

“I’m not being a very good host if I’ve got you frowning like that,” Allison said as she stepped in from the kitchen, two wine glasses and a bottle of red in her hands. “Hopefully, whatever it is can be soothed somewhat by a healthy dose of this.”

Kira smiled in response, shaking her head slightly.

“I don’t know of anything that can’t be,” Kira stated as she reached out for the glasses. Allison laughed and let her take them before sitting cross-legged next to Kira.

“Fair,” Allison said as she poured a couple fingers in both glasses. She placed the bottle out of the spill-danger zone next to the couch and grabbed a glass for herself. “Even so, do you want to talk about it?”

Kira took a sip and considered it.

“Does this feel weird to you? Because of how we both dated Scott?” Kira asked, gesturing between them. Allison snorted and shook her head.

“Nope. Not at all,” she answered with a shrug. Kira nodded.

“Me neither,” Kira said. “Shouldn’t it?”

Allison hummed softly and didn’t answer for a second. Instead, she reached for her phone charging near the wall and played with it for a moment, just long enough to get music to spill from the apartment’s sound system. The song sounded familiar, but it wasn’t loud enough for Kira to be able to identify it.

“I don’t think so.” Allison finally answered as she put her phone down. “It could be, if we were younger and hadn’t already been faced with a million more important things than who dated who. As it is, I don’t think Scott’s romance warrants any issue between us.”

Kira gasped, but she couldn’t help the laughter that spilled out of her mouth.

“I didn’t think his ‘romance’ was bad enough to warrant that comment either!” Kira couldn’t help laughing anew as she watched Allison’s eyes widen and her hands press against the reddening cheeks.

“That’s  _not_ what I meant!” Allison rushed to say. “I just meant– we shouldn’t be weird about exes, not that Scott wasn’t, you know–”

“I know what you meant.” Kira giggled. “And I agree. Even though I wish he could have been here for your answer, so I could have seen his face.”

“Oh god,” Allison snorted as extended her leg to mime kicking Kira over. “I don’t like you anymore.”

“Liar,” Kira said with confidence, settling her back against the couch and tilting her head back. Her mind was still stuck to the previous topic. “That part was never an issue, to be honest. I guess I should be thanking you.”

“Oh no,” Allison replied, making Kira turn her head to look at her. “That part’s not on me. Scott was romantic and gentle from the get go. His technique came with the box.”

Kira giggled.

“Did he ever do the cheekbone-grazing thing with you? Like–” Before she could think better of it, Kira was reaching across the space between them to cup Allison’s face gently. She carded the tips of her fingers into Allison’s dark curls, and with her thumb, she gently caressed the top of Allison’s cheek.

Allison rolled her eyes with a laugh. Still, she leaned into the touch.

“Oh yeah,” Allison nodded. “It’s pretty cute, too.” Then, Allison shifted forward until there was barely any space left between them. “Did he ever do the I’m-coping-a-feel-but-romantically thing?”

Kira’s eyes widened.

“I don’t think so? What was it like?” Instead of answering with words, Allison slipped her hand around Kira’s waist before dragging it upwards, leaving a path of heat behind. Then, mimicking Kira, Allison started moving her thumb back and forth, gently touching the side of Kira’s breast.

Kira couldn’t help the shiver that coursed through her.

“So that’s what that was,” Kira said. Her voice sounded light, halfway between a giggle and her airy, turned-on voice. Allison moved her eyes from her own hand to watch Kira’s face with sudden attention.

“It’s a smooth move,” Allison answered with a shrug as she shifted closer. Her eyes stayed on Kira’s, raising goosebumps on Kira’s skin. “I’ll be honest with you, though. When I’m with someone who wants a taste, I prefer when there’s no pretense of the opposite on their part. No sneaking touches in. I prefer a more direct and clear approach.”

Kira swallowed roughly.

“And what does  _that_  look like?” Kira bit her lip, unsure if she’d pushed too far. Her and Allison were barely more than friends at this point, if even that. Still, she was forced to release her lip with a gasp as Allison cupped her hand around Kira’s breast and dragged her thumb over Kira’s shirt with more force, easily catching Kira’s nipple underneath.

“Like Scott’s touch, but the next Pokémon evolution over.” Allison answered seriously. Kira couldn’t help but laugh at that, even though the tension in the room was still as thick as smog. “But that’s my opinion. Different strokes for different folks, and all that.”

“Right,” Kira smiled as she pressed her forehead to Allison’s. She added teasingly, “If I recall, Scott’s kissing was hard to beat, though.”

Kira’s eyes were already glued to Allison’s lips, so she saw them twist into a dimpled grin as Allison hummed.

“It’s been a while. You’ll have to remind me of how it went,” Allison stated. Without hesitation, Kira pressed forward until their lips were touching.

The kiss was soft at first. After all, Kira hadn’t forgotten the game they were playing. Like Scott, she gently pressed their lips together, softly nibbling at Allison’s lips and moving away to kiss the corners of her mouth when Allison moved forward for more. However, unlike with Scott, Allison  _cheated_ , and palmed Kira’s breast with the hand that was still holding Kira. When Kira gasped, Allison moved in and caught Kira’s lips between her teeth, sending a shock through Kira’s system.

“That’s not like Scott,” Kira pointed out, her breathing heavier then it was before. Allison pushed Kira onto her back and stopped leaning in right as she was about to put her weight on the girl.

“No, it isn’t,” Allison agreed as she pushed the hair out of Kira’s face and waited until Kira met her gaze. “I’m not Scott though, am I?”

The question felt like a loaded statement, but Kira didn’t know why. She knew Allison wasn’t Scott. Kira wouldn’t be doing this with Scott and had no desire to ever do so again. Allison, on the other hand…

Kira put her hand on the back of Allison’s thigh and pulled it upward, below the girl’s skirt and right to the crease where her thigh met her cheeks.

“Good.” Kira answered. She couldn’t get another word in before Allison’s mouth was onto hers.

It really wasn’t like being with Scott. Where Scott was a puppy, Allison was a huntress; where Scott’s healing made his fingers ever callus-less, Allison’s hands were rough from bows and knives and battles as they slipped under Kira’s shirt; where Scott was careful to remain in control always, Allison clawed at Kira’s belt and tugged Kira’s shirt and bra over her head to tangle them around her wrists, making sure  _Kira_  was retrained. Where Scott made sure his mouth was absent of any wolf mutation before pressing it to Kira, Allison was as much bite as affection as she snacked on Kira’s lips, her neck, her breasts. And as Allison lapped at one nipple before pulling back, blowing softly with a quick glance and smirk at Kira’s face, and leaning eagerly for the other, Kira found that she couldn’t think of Scott at all.

Allison finally let go before starting her kissing-biting trail down Kira’s navel, and Kira brought her hands, still tied up in her clothes, over her head and downwards to grab onto Allison’s hair.

“Allison,  _please_ – ” Kira gasped as she tugged, earning herself a groan.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” Allison answered with that dimpled smile of hers as she tugged Kira’s pants and underwear past Kira’s hips. Somewhere nearby, Kira heard something hit the ground with a thud and realized abruptly that she could hear the rest of the wine spilling from the bottle and onto the floor. It had perhaps been out of reach when Kira and Allison were simply chatting, but clearly Allison hadn’t planned for this type of evening activity.

Kira tried to sit up to help clean it up, but Allison pushed her back down with a quick ‘ leave it’ and a nibble on the innermost part of Kira’s thigh. It didn’t take much else for Kira to forget about the wine like she had about her ex and to hold onto Allison’s shoulders and hair for dear life.

It didn’t take Kira long to come either. Like for everything else she did, Allison was quick and efficient, precise in her movements and attentive to every change in Kira’s face and breathing. Allison’s fingers had pleasure shooting through Kira like arrows, and her tongue had Kira’s back bowed like Allison’s favorite weapon. For a moment, Kira was suspended in space, like a string pulled so tight it couldn’t possible stretch anymore, before finally, with a snap, she was back in Allison’s living room with pleasure running through limbs and the huntress’s name being ripped from her lungs.

It took a while for Kira to catch her breath.

“I should probably clean up the wine.” Allison said, but when Kira looked her way, the girl didn’t look concerned at all.  Kira listened, but she could tell the bottle had emptied out and everything in the room, except for Kira and Allison, had gone still. Knowing the damage was already done, Kira didn’t feel too bad for the way she push Allison over and leaned over her.

“In a moment,” Kira said as she finished unbuttoning the blouse Kira hadn’t quite managed to remove from Allison during their kissing. She eagerly took in the sight below her; the dark hair spilled across the white rug; the open shirt and braless skin exposed beneath; the skirt already racked up around Allison’s waist.

Allison was perhaps the most beautiful thing Kira had ever laid eyes on.

“Now that we’ve established what kind of lovers you and Scott are,” Kira said with smirk, letting a tiny spark run from her fingertips and onto Allison’s skin, making her gasp. “I’m going to show you what  _I_ can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta'd (sorry) so I apologize for any mistakes/misfiring on my part! I hope the fic was enjoyable anyway!
> 
> If ever you want to chat, my tumblr is [here](http://ghost-of-erica-reyes.tumblr.com)  
> My bingo card/goals for Femslash february are [ here ](http://ghost-of-erica-reyes.tumblr.com/post/170634766036/sooo-its-femslash-february)  
> *Credits for the bingo card go to the [ Teen Wolf Femslash Network ](http://teenwolffemslashnet.tumblr.com)
> 
> And, if you want more Femslash goodies (circa 2018 specifically), check out the Teen Wolf Femslash page on [ tumblr ](%E2%80%9Dwww.teenwolf-femslashfebruary.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) and on [ AO3 ](%E2%80%9Dwww.archiveofourown.org/collections/TWFemslashFebruary2018%E2%80%9D). Happy Femslash February y'all!


End file.
